Scars Do Fade
by TheBookworm555
Summary: It's the Christmas Holidays, and Harry is staying at Grimmauld Place. While playing chess with Remus, the scars on Harry's hand are discovered, as well as the Curse's Umbridge had used on him. How will Sirius and Remus react? One-Shot! Rated T for ONE swear word from Sirius.


Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, the Weasley's and the rest of the Order, excluding Snape, sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place, a Christmas Tree in the corner of the room.

Hermione was reading a book, Dumbledore was talking to McGonagle, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ron and Ginny where decorating the room some more and Sirius was watching Harry and Remus playing a game of chess.

Harry was taping his chin, as he stared at the board, while Remus sat back in his seat, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

"Your never gonna do it, Prongslet" Sirius said, smiling

"Not if you don't let me concentrate!" Harry said

Sirius just laughed, as everyone else looked over at the small family with a smile.

Harry tapped his chin and rolled up his sleeve, before moving his hand to skim over the board, while Remus brought his cup of tea to his lips.

He dropped the cup, causing it to smash to the ground, spelling tea everywhere.

But he ignored it, staring at Harry's hand in horror.

The smash startled everyone, causing them to look over at the scene.

They saw a startled Harry, staring at Remus, with his sleeve rolled up and arm hovering over the board and Remus frozen in place, staring at something on Harry's hand.

Finally, Remus spoke.

"Harry... what's that on your hand?" he asked

Harry's eyes widened in alarm, and pulled his hand back, rolling his sleeve down to cover it.

"Remus? What is it?" Sirius asked, looking from his horror struck friend to his terrified godson.

Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened.

"Harry..." Hermione began "You knew they'd find out sooner or later"

All eyes went to her.

"Find out about what? What's going on?" Sirius asked

"I think I'll be leaving" Harry all but whispered and made to get out his seat, only for Remus to shoot up and force him to sit back down.

"No. Sit." he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Molly asked

"Show me your hand, Harry" Remus said

"But-"

"Now!"

"Remus! Explain!" Sirius said, shooting to his feet

"Show them, Harry. Or I will" Remus said, looking at Harry intently.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said

Harry wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

He looked at Remus and Sirius from behind his bangs. His eyes landed on Remus, pleading him not to make them.

Remus only glared harder.

Biting his lip, Harry pulled up his sleeve and held up his arm for everyone to see.

_'I must not tell lies' _could be plainly seen in-graved into his hand.

Everyone gasped.

Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded

"Uh... technically me" Harry said

"Harry, just tell them" Hermione said, earning a nod from Ron.

"You two knew about this?" Remus said, turning to the two

They nodded. "Harry forced us not to tell anyone" Ron explained

"Harry, who made you do this?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

Harry bite his lip and shifted his weight under everyone's gaze.

"Professor Umbridge" he said, barley above a whisper

"Should have known" Arthur muttered

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the room, Remus following.

They dragged the teen up the stairs and into Sirius's old bedroom, where they sat Harry on the bed.

"What else did that toad do to you!?" Sirius asked

"N-Nothing!" Harry lied

"Lies!" Sirius said, punching the wall.

It cracked.

Harry flinched.

"Sirius, your scaring him" Remus said, causing Sirius to immediately look at Harry and try to calm himself.

Remus calmly walked over to Harry and keeled down to Harry's level.

"Harry, what else did she do to you?" he asked calmly.

A moment of silence.

He whispered something.

"What? What did you say?" Sirius asked, kneeling down next to Remus.

Harry took a deep breath.

"The Cruciatus Curse" he said, more clearly.

The two gasped.

Sirius looked like he was about to faint.

"H-How many times?" Sirius all but whispered

Harry took a deep breath "Uh... I sorta lost count after about... 60?"

Before Harry could even say another word, both adults pulled him into a fierce hug.

After a couple minutes, Remus pulled back.

"I'll be talking to Dumbledore" he said

Before aether could object, he was out the door.

Turning back to his godson, Sirius cupped Harry's cheek.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked

Harry shrugged, not meeting his godfathers gaze.

"Harry" Sirius said, forcing the boy to look him in the eye "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I... It doesn't matter. They have another things to worry about" Harry said

Sirius's eyes widened and he pulled Harry into a fierce embrace.

"_Never _say that _ever __again_" he said into the boys ear, gently rocking him back and forth.

Sirius pulled back slightly and looked Harry in the eye "Understand?"

Harry nodded, and was pulled back into the embrace, his head resting against Sirius's chest.

Sirius took his scared hand and traced the words _'I must not tell lies'_.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" he heard Sirius hiss.

"Sirius, don't do anything stupid. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much" Harry said

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Sirius pulled back suddenly, letting go of his hand as if he'd been stung.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked

Harry shook his head hurriedly "No!" but by shaking his head so hard, he hurt his still tender muscles, causing him to wince.

Sirius grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room, and back into the living room.

Stopping at the door, Sirius looked around.

"We need a potion for the after effects of a Cruciatus Curse" he said

Hermione chocked on her tea, Molly fainted, Arthur catching her just in time, the twins jaws dropped, Dumbledore's eyes widened, McGonagle gasped, Ron staggered back wards and caught himself on the table, Ginny fell back into a chair, Tonks and Kingsley gasped, and so on.

Harry banged his head against the doorway.

He just _had _to tell them.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" McGonagle said, walking towards the fireplace "Molly, you know a little bit about healing, see what you can do"

With that she disappeared into the green flames.

Harry was ushered to lie down on the couch, while Molly began to check him over.

Sirius and Remus never left his side, and when one did, the other was still there.

That night, Padfoot slept at the end of Harrys bed.

Near the end of the year, in the Department of Mysteries, it was Bellatrix who fell into the veil.

There, Peter Pettigrew was captured and Sirius was declared free.

I Guess Scars _Do _Fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! And that's my story, Scars Do Fade!<strong>

**To show you enjoyed this little one-shot, please favorite, follow and review!**

**To show you hate this little one-shot and are a complete dick, ignore this story and never return.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
